Sharon Saunders (Earth-1938)
Origin Sharon Saunders was born in a small town in New York to two school teachers, Hank and Cheryl. Sharon was an adventurous tomboy and had a habit of getting in trouble. In fact, the only person more rebellious than Sharon was her older brother, Cyril, nicknamed "Speed" by his friends. As a child, she was obsessed with mythology, especially the legends of Egypt. She also was very protective of her friends. When one of Sharon's best friends broke down in tears after a bully stole his favorite book, Sharon got into the fight with the bully, breaking the bully's nose. Her parents had to beg the principal not to expel her. Sharon was grounded for a month. Sharon felt like it was unfair that the teachers never did anything before that point. Speed comforted her, telling her that people should stick up for others. This stuck with Sharon. Eventually, she decided to become a criminal defense attorney to defend those who were being wrongly accused. When Cyril moved to New York City, Sharon followed soon after to attend college there. She lived with her brother, sometimes even helping with the cases he had as a private detective. While Sharon enjoyed living with Cyril, Sharon wanted to be her own person. Sharon went to Midway, Michigan after she graduated college. She was hired as a paralegal at the Tracy & Trent partnership. Sharon was very devoted to her job, hoping to become a lawyer as soon as possible. Sometimes, she would look into cases that the offices were thinking about taking. In one of them, Sharon found evidence that the defendant was guilty. She told this to Joe Tracy, who determined that it would best for them not to take the case. However, the defendant held a grudge and when he was convicted of the crime, he skipped bail to take his revenge. The gunman broke to the law offices, planning on killing Joe. Sharon hid with the other employees while the crazed gunman hunted through the office. Sharon was relieved when the hero Hawkman came to save the day. However, a panicked worker hit the fire alarm, distracting Hawkman. The gunman took advantage of that and set up to shoot him. To save him, Sharon rushed the gunman, unable to watch someone else die. The gunman was so surprised, he didn't shoot Sharon. He did shove her through the window in the office, which was on the 10th floor. As she fell, Sharon was sure her life was over. However, she suddenly felt a surge of heat on her back. Sharon then realized she wasn't falling anymore. She opened her eyes and saw that she was flying, now with golden wings coming from her back. The Golden Sharon was so shocked, she nearly flew into a nearby building. Thankfully, Hawkman stopped her before catching the gunman at her workplace. When he was finished, he came down to demand how she manifested those wings. Sharon told him the truth: she had no idea. In turn, she demanded that he tell her what he knew. Hawkman admitted that his wings manifested in a time of great distress just like her. Sharon was eager to help people and to go on adventures, so she began to plan to be a hero like Hawkman. When Hawkman refused to train her, Sharon simply began training on her own. Creating her own costume and after learning things like self-defense and CPR, Sharon soon suited up. While she was a bit annoyed at people immediately labeling her "Hawkwoman" and "Hawkgirl", Sharon loved being a hero. After seeing her work as a hero, Hawkman began working with her in earnest. He even gave her a mace to use, which Sharon grew to love using. Over time, Sharon and Hawkman began to open up to each other about their lives. Hawkman even told her his real, Katar Andar, and revealed that he was an alien that had become stranded on Earth. Slowly, Sharon found herself falling in love with Katar. However, things weren't perfect. Sharon didn't like Katar "might makes right" attitude and was confused by his distrust of nearly everyone else. Still, the two were an extremely competent duo when it came to crime-fighting. But, that all came crashing down when Katar finally told Sharon the truth about why he came to Earth. He was actually there as a spy for his homeworld, which was planning to invade Earth. Sharon was horrified and told Katar they had to inform people. Katar refused, saying his loyalty belongs to his homeworld. He just wanted Sharon to be prepared to protect Midway. Sharon was furious and left Midway. Sharon decided to go the Justice Society, hoping they could do something. Sharon flew to New York City where the Justice Society had its headquarters. She informed them of what Katar had told her and that she had her suspicions that the Thanagarians might come to Earth soon. The mystical hero Doctor Fate confirmed he felt a fleet of ships carrying many lifeforms heading to Earth. Sharon helped the Justice Society by telling them about the Nth metal Katar used, his fighting style and his weakness. When the Thanagarins landed, Sharon came with the Justice Society to monitor them. When the Thanagarians tried to attack a human village, the Justice Society fought them. Much Sharon's shock, Katar fought against his fellow Thanagrains. Peace was made between the Thanagarians and Earth, Katar tried to apologize to Sharon. Sharon appreciated his efforts but, still felt betrayed by him. When she voiced her discomfort with returning to Midway, the JSA offered her membership. Sharon happily took it and decided to move back to New York. The Angel of New York After finding a job as a paralegal in New York, Sharon got her own apartment in New York City. She became a full-time member of the Justice Society and a major hero in New York. Sharon greatly enjoyed being back in New York. She became known as a tough but, compassionate crime fighter. Sharon also became very close with fellow JSA members, particularly Black Canary. Sharon used her flight to go to different parts of the state to help with emergencies. In her civilian life, Sharon worked for a criminal defense attorney, helping she thought were innocent or deserved a second chance. Her friends often joked that she was a workaholic but, Sharon didn't care. She did still make free time to go on trips to bars with her friends and read books about history. In fact, she in the middle of one when she got a call that would change her life. A frantic Black Canary called to inform her that that JSA was under attack by a team of supervillains. Sharon rushed over to the JSA headquarters to help. The team of villains, calling themselves the Injustice Society, had ambushed the JSA. However, even the members of the Injustice Society didn't realize their leader, the evil wizard Wotan, was really after a magical object kept in the headquarters. Using it, Wotan summoned a soul-eating monster from another dimension. Wotan couldn't control it and it was in danger of going a rampage. Master sorcerer Doctor Fate could only contain it. Someone needed to put a talisman on the creature to seal it back. Only the ones who could get close with dying were the zombie Solomon Grundy and Sharon, although she didn't know why. As they journeyed to the central, Sharon learned of Solomon's quest to get his full soul back and how limited his mental state was. When they got close to the creature, Sharon could no longer go on. Grundy banished the creature but, at the cost of his own life. Sharon held him as he died. Sharon was left with terrible headaches for weeks. She also was deeply changed by the experience, realizing just how close to death she was. Not long after, the Justice Society went to Midway as it had been covered by magical shadows. Sharon and Katar had an awkward reunion at first but, put aside their differences when the shadows started attacking them exclusively. After them getting to safety, Doctor Fate revealed the truth about their powers. Long ago, two Thanagarians crashed landed on Earth and were protectors of an ancient civilization. However, a jealous priest killed them with a curse. The Doctor Fate of that time tried to save but, the curse ended up causing their souls to reincarnate for all of the time. Katar and Sharon were last incarnations and the spirit of the priest, now calling himself Shadow Theif, plunged Midway into darkness so he could kill them. Sharon was shocked at the news but, didn't have time to dwell on it. Sharon and Katar managed to defeat Shadow Thief and save Midway. Knowing about their past lives, her near-death experience and getting fight alongside Katar again, made Sharon decided to forgive him and start a relationship with him again. Happily Never After While Sharon was still a bit wary at first, soon she and Katar returned to a happy relationship. After about a year, Katar proposed. They married and had a baby boy named Hector. Sharon continued to be a hero and a member of the Justice Society. Sharon was very happy with her life, feeling she had struck a good balance with her life. However, war came to Earth. An alien warlord came to Earth to conquer it, just his race did to the Thanagarians. The Justice Society fought alongside the armies of Earth to stop the invaders. Sharon and Katar often fought the flying aliens known as Parademons in the sky. It was tough and exhausting work but, Sharon refused back down. She tried to visit her son as much as she could, thankful that her brother and his wife agreed to take him in. Near the end of the war, Katar got a message that the Thanagarians on Earth were under attack. Katar wanted to go alone but, Sharon went with him to keep him safe. Sharon kissed her son goodbye, not realizing this was the last time she would ever see him. The Hawks were unwelcomed at the Thanagarian city, even when they fought against the Parademons. While storming their base to free captured Thanagarians, Sharon discovered that there was bomb powerful enough to destroy all of Greenland and most of Canada and northern Europe. Millions of people would be killed. Sharon and Katar tried to find a way to disarm it but, couldn't see how to do it. Eventually, they realized the only way to get the bomb away was to lift the bomb up into the atmosphere. Neither of them would survive. Both Katar and Sharon agreed to do it, even at the cost of their lives. Before she left, Sharon asked a Thanagarian that had helped them to give her family and friends a message: "I'll always be here. Just pay attention." Together, Hawkwoman and Hakwman flew as high as they could go and shared one last kiss as the bomb exploded. Sharon was buried with Katar in cemtary near her hometown. Hector would later develop magical wings similar to his parents and become the superhero Golden Eagle. This was not only the way Sharon's legacy is carried on. Her encounter with the soul-eating creature altered the recarination process. Instead of being reborn as new person, it became two half, bonded to two new souls. One was a Thanagarian named Shayera Thal. Shayera was a freedom fighter on Thanagar before being accidentally transported to Earth. There, she took name Hawkwoman and become the new hero of Midway. She would go on to become a founding member of the Justice League. The other half would go to Sharon's niece, Kendra. Due serval traumas in her life, Kendra tried to take her own life, only to see a vision of Sharon telling her to live. Kendra then awoke to golden wings coming from her back. Kendra belives her aunt gave her that power from beyond the grave. Now, she works for the Justice Society as Hawkgirl. Both of them would make Sharon very proud to be their predessor. Powers & Abilities Reincarnation- '''Due to a ritual put on Sharon's first life, her soul reincarnates every time she dies. While isn't very useful when the incarnation is alive, it did grant Sharon powers like: ''Magical Wings-''Sharon could manifest magical golden wings at will. With them, she could fly incredibly fast. ''Enhanced Physiology- When she activated her wings, Sharon became stronger, faster and had a slight healing factor. Her eyesight also became much better, mirroring her first life as a Thanagarian. ''Past Life Memories-''Sharon could not remember her past lives but, could access some of their knowledge. For weapons, she would master them almost instantly and it gave a leg up when learning to speak different languages like Thanagarian. Sharon was well-trained in martial arts and how to use maces and spears. She also knew how to speak Spanish, Egyptian, Khadqi and Thanagarian. Sharon was very knowledgable about legal matters. '''''Trivia -Sharon became Hawkgirl in 1975. -Sharon was born on January 1, 1947. -Other noble incarnations of Chay include Lady Celia Penbrook(a noblewoman of Camelot that was rumored to be a secret knight), Zizz Hol(a famed Thanagaran general), Kate "Cinnamon" Manser(a bounty hunter in the Old West), Shelia Carr(a civil and women's rights activist) and Hyanthis Dul(one of the first members of the Talak forces). -She was considered the best poker player in the JSA. -Sharon was quite empathic, frequently bringing in sick and injured animals back to her house because she couldn't bear to leave them out there. Notes Sharon Saunders combines elements for the Golden Age Hawkgirl, Sheira Sanders(member of the Justice Society, reincarnation of Chay, related to Cyril Sanders and Hector Hall, last name) and the Bronze Age Hawkgirl, Sharon Parker(mother of Golden Eagle, lover to a secret Thanagrian spy, same name). Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice Society (Earth-1938) Category:World Army (Earth-1938) Category:Flight Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Composite Characters